Knights of the Silver Dragon
by MoonShadowAMR
Summary: Not everyone is how you believe they are. Identities revealed. Masks taken off. How will the war end?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hello my dear readers! I know you're probably wondering why the heck I'm posting another story when I haven't finished the others? Well, you know that little illness called 'writer's block', that every one of us suffers from now and then? Yes, the damn thing struck me for some time now. So, I've decided to open up my file and extract a story that's almost finished, and post it instead.

With the help of my beautiful Beta-Raven.Borgia- I give you a new story. I know this idea has been written before, but, as always, I hope to twist the plot enough to give you something similar, but new.

Without further ado…On with the story.

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. J.K.R. is the wonderful creator of this enchanting world. I'm just playing with her characters…and locations…and spells…Well, you get the picture. :D

Chapter 1.

Hermione knew she was hyperventilating, but she couldn't help it. The rough, cold surface of the stone floor scratched her feet mercilessly, making her wince when she stepped on a sharp corner of a stone. She paid little mind to any of it however. The corridors were mostly engulfed in darkness, but she didn't mind. Having traveled the same route twice a week for every ten months of the past six years, it was fairly easy to find her way even in the pitch black night.

Even though it was late, Hermione kept an eye out for Filch and his cat. Having already descended five floors without any disturbance, it wouldn't do for the caretaker to find her now and march her straight to McGonagall's office.

Still trying to silence her harsh breathing with a trembling hand, she rounded another corner…and hit a hard, black wall. The beginning of a scream rose in her throat as she started to fall, but the same wall she had hit seemed to have arms, and they quickly shot around her, pulling her back up.

''Care to explain what exactly you are doing prowling about in the dark in the middle of the night, Miss Granger?''

That voice! Hermione nearly laughed in relief, but managed to stop herself just in time. At least the shock had been enough to return her breathing to normal.

''I was actually coming to see you, sir'', she said and despite the dark corridor, she could see the curiosity sparkle in his black eyes and his eyebrow lift towards his hairline.

''And what, pray tell, was so important that you had to come see me at this ungodly hour? Couldn't it wait until morning?''

Hermione shook her head. ''No sir. I couldn't wait, and I can't tell you standing here.'' For the tenth time since she left her dorm, Hermione cursed herself for rushing out without her slippers and cloak. She was freezing.

''Very well'', Snape sighed. ''Come along then.''

Hermione nodded and started following him. Snape, however, stopped only after a few steps and after murmuring a soft Lumos to his wand, looked her up and down. ''How important could this be that you ignored proper clothing? And your wand?''

Hermione gave him an embarrassed smile. ''Life and death important, sir'', she whispered.

''You should have gone to the headmaster then.'' Snape said as he removed his robe and threw it around her shoulders, before efficiently sending a warming charm at her feet.

Hermione shook her head again, ''No sir. And I'll tell you why later.'' He nodded and started walking again, a little faster this time.

As they walked, Hermione focused her attention on the sound of his boots against the stone floor and the scent of herbs emanating from his robe. She could remember the first time she stepped inside his classroom, both familiar and completely foreign scents overwhelming her senses. She loved them all. That was also the day she decided that potions was her favorite class.

The sound of a door clicking open brought her attention back to the present and she quickly followed Snape inside his office. Despite the ugly display of jars full of weird creatures, here too, lingered the same sweet, yet sharp, scent of mixed herbs.

''Have a seat, Miss Granger, and start explaining your presence here. Or Gryffindor will have a serious lack of points come morning.''

Hermione swallowed a few times before lowering her eyes to her twitching hands. This was important to her. But would it be to him as well? Well, the letter had said so…but still. Nodding once to herself, she looked back at him.

Despite the fact that most of the males, if not all of them, at Hogwarts thought he was lacking in both looks and character, there were a few girls that thought of him as a powerful, dark, handsome wizard. She was one of them.

Blinking twice to remove some not-so-appropriate images from her head, Hermione cleared her throat and began speaking, hoping against all odds that he wouldn't kick her out of his office.

''I know it's late, sir, and I apologize for barging in on your free time. But I have a few questions for you.'' Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. ''I know your mother belonged to the House of Prince. I have to ask, are you the only living heir?''

A heavy silence fell upon them for a few moments, and she could see his eyes narrowing in on her face, nostrils flaring almost imperceptibly. ''Why do you need to know? And how did you acquire information concerning my mother?'' His voice was no higher than a dangerous whisper, and she could actually feel the temperature dropping in the room.

''I didn't mean to offend you, sir. I only started researching because of a book Harry found, nothing more. But I can't tell you anything else before you answer my question.'' Hermione could feel her heart beating wildly against her ribcage, but she couldn't stop now. She needed to know.

Snape's eyes were still narrowed, but to her relief, he did answer. ''To my knowledge, yes, I am the last living heir of the Prince line.''

Hermione nodded. ''What exactly do you know about Ordo Draconum?'' At that he visibly froze. Even his breathing had stopped.

''What do You know about it, Miss Granger?'' he asked in a whisper.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. ''I didn't have time to research anything. I got a letter from Gringotts tonight. The goblins informed me that I should invoke the vow of the Ordo Draconum and that the last heir of the Prince line will be able to help me with that…Sir, are you alright?'' she asked, concerned with the professor's sudden change in pallor. Snape's eyes had grown impossibly wide, his already pale skin resembling porcelain, and his breathing had quickened considerably.

Looking around, Hermione spotted a stack of hand towels by a small sink in the corner of the room and rushed towards it. She didn't know what exactly she'd said wrong, but Snape's reaction just wasn't right.

Getting one of the small towels wet, she rushed back towards him and pressed it to his forehead. ''I am so sorry sir. Are you alright? Please tell me I didn't do anything wrong. I'm so sorry…'' she was saying these words over and over again as she tried to brush away the sudden tears.

''No!'' Snape suddenly said, turning sharply towards her. Hermione pressed a hand to her mouth and slowly started to move away from him, only now remembering that Snape never let anyone touch him.

''I'm so sorry…'' she sobbed, ''…I shouldn't have…I didn't mean…''

''No, no, no, no…'' Snape said quickly as he stood from his chair and strode towards her. ''There is nothing to apologize for, Princess. Nothing at all. I don't know how much help I will be to you, but you did well to come to me. Please, have a seat.''

Hermione gaped at him. ''Princess?'' she asked in an unnatural high-pitched voice.

Snape nodded. ''I take it the letter didn't explain everything?''

She shook her head as he helped her back to the chair and covered her with his robe again.

''The Ordo Draconum, means 'Order of the Dragon'. It was founded sometime at the beginning of the 15th century, I believe. There aren't many documents written about it. Back then, the wizarding world was ruled by a King and Queen, and the line continued until little before the Dark Lord fell in the first war. King Edward and Queen Constance were murdered, but the Princess was never found. Everyone thought she was dead…Until now'', he said looking at her pointedly. ''The Order of the Dragon was founded for the protection of the Royal family. Count Edgar Prince was the King's personal chancellor when the Order started. After him, according to the laws of inheritance, it was usually the eldest male heir who would take over as chancellor, and the rest of the sons would take their place as soldiers. I do not know who the families that joined the Order were, but if you invoke the vow, they are bound to do your bidding.''

Hermione was silent as she absorbed all the information. Only yesterday, she was the mudblood Granger, the Gryffindor bookworm, Harry Potter's best muggleborn friend, and now she was the wizarding world's lost princess. How utterly ironic.

Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with Snape. ''The reason I was informed of my…heritage…is because Lord Voldemort is trying to gain access to both the castle and the vaults…And so is Dumbledore.''

''What!'' Snape shouted.

Hermione nodded. ''The goblins have refused him repeatedly, even when he went to them with fake approval papers. He has been trying to gain access to the vaults since the first war.''

''No one has right to those vaults but you'', he snarled, ''I do not know Dumbledore's reasoning, but I know he shouldn't be needing any money, assuming they are meant for the Order of the Phoenix. You have to invoke the vow. The goblins are right.''

Hermione sighed. ''How do I do that?''

''You should have a birthmark.''

''I do.'' she nodded, ''On my neck. Ever since I came to Hogwarts and found the Glamour Charm, I've hidden it.'' she said and pulled her hair away from the left side of her neck.

Hermione honestly expected him to draw his wand and cancel the spell himself. But to her utter shock, he offered the wand to her. Knowing that no witch, or wizard would allow their wands to be handled by other than themselves, she didn't really know what to make of the gesture.

Warmth spread through her body as her fingers closed around the slender wood and she sighed in contentment. It was strange really, this sort of reaction. She had felt the same tingling only once before. The first time she touched her own wand at Olivander's. After silently canceling the charm, revealing her star shaped birthmark, Hermione looked back at Snape. ''Now what?''

''Press the wand to your mark and say 'Ordo Draconum Fidem Juratus Invocatum'.'' he said calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione did just that and felt her skin start to tingle. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but seeing as the mark was on her neck, it tickled. Opening her eyes to look at Snape again, she gasped in shock when she saw him kneeling before her with his head bowed.

''I am at your service, Princess.''

''No, sir, please. You don't need to do that'', Hermione said quickly and felt her cheeks heating up with a rosy blush.

''You'll find that I do have to do that, Princess. Your word is above both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore now'', Snape said as he stood, but kept his head bowed.

Hermione gasped and felt her eyes fill with tears. She knew he was a spy and had to obey every command given by both Dumbledore and Voldemort, not to mention that the Dark bastard had Snape kissing the hem of his robes once a week or so. So she could only imagine how this felt to him.

''No, sir. I don't want this. I would like your advice, yes, but not this. Never this…And you don't need to call me Princess either.''

Snape nodded. ''If you don't want anyone knowing yet, I agree that your title should remain hidden. But amongst those that are bound to you, that is what you will be called, Princess.''

Hermione sighed in resignation. ''What do I do now? How will I know who is part of the Order?''

''You have to go to Gringotts. When you invoked the vow, the goblins should have a roll of parchment that automatically started to fill with the name of those that have the mark.''

Hermione felt dizzy. ''What mark?''

To answer her question, Snape unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the fabric away for Hermione to see a golden star shaped mark on his collarbone.

She gasped. ''I'm so sorry sir…Did it…hurt?''

''Princess…'' Snape chuckled as he buttoned his shirt again, ''…you have to stop apologizing. No, it did not hurt. It was actually pleasant.''

Hermione sighed in relief. ''I should go back to bed. I hope it isn't too much to ask, but would you be willing to come with me to Gringotts tomorrow?''

''Of course I will. I don't think you understand, Princess, but as of now you will go nowhere alone. There are many out there that would hurt you. You'll see that you are unable to hide your mark now, so everyone will know who you are, if they know about the Royal family and the Order. As for you going back to Gryffindor Tower, I wouldn't recommend it. Not until we know that someone up there is part of the Order and able to protect you if need be.''

''But…but…where am I going to sleep?'' Hermione sputtered.

''If you'll follow me…'' Snape bowed as he gestured towards a door that she hadn't noticed until then.

Certain that it was the door that separated his work space from his private quarters, Hermione's cheeks started to burn. ''Um…sir…are you sure? I can cast some protective wards around my bed…''

''Princess…you do not have to worry about anything. The vow I swore as a child binds me to protect you. You won't have to fear that any harm will come to you from me.'' Snape said stiffly.

Hermione frowned. ''That's not what I meant, sir. I trust you. But won't you have problems with Dumbledore? That man seems to be omniscient, not missing even the smallest mouse moving about the castle.''

She arched an eyebrow as Snape visibly relaxed, and she wondered whether she had only imagined the corners of his lips twitching. ''No, Princess. Dumbledore is unable to monitor either my chambers, nor my office.''

Still red in the face, Hermione nodded and stepped through the door, followed closely by the potions master.

What Hermione presumed to be the sitting room, was quite cozy. Where she had expected to see only Slytherin colors, there were deep blues, dark browns, black and very little forest green. The fire was cracking merrily in the large fireplace and the flames cast a warm glow over the walls…Walls that were covered by shelf upon shelf heaving with books.

She heard Snape chuckle at her delighted gasp, and quickly looked away. ''Sorry…''

''I was once like that. Still am actually. I wouldn't suggest touching anything without asking first though. Some of the books have dangerous spells placed on them.''

''Of course.'' Hermione nodded and followed him towards what she supposed was the bedroom.

And so it was. A large king sized four poster bed was placed close to the wall across from the door, covered in silk maroon sheets, a nightstand on each side, an armoire in one corner of the room, and a chest of drawers in the other.

''I know it's not much, Princess, but I hope it will do for tonight?''

Hermione wanted to laugh. Was the man serious? 'Not much'? ''It's more than enough, sir. Thank you.''

Snape nodded. ''I'll leave you to it then. Good night Princess.'' he said, bowed his head as he brought his right fist to his left shoulder as a gesture of reverence and servitude. He then turned to leave, closing the door softly behind him.

Hermione just stood there for a few moments, frozen, as the fact that she was standing in Severus Snape's bedchamber sunk in. And not only that. All that she had learnt from the moment she opened the letter began to finally settle in her mind.

She was a princess. The princess of all witches and wizards. Of the wizarding world. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She was only seventeen, for Merlin's sake, and the goblins made it clear that they were informing her now only because Dumbledore and Voldemort were pushing harder than ever to get to the vaults.

Ever since entering Hogwarts, she'd tried to fit in, studied everything that she could, read every law, and learned every spell…only to find out that she had been part of this world all along…

That also meant that the Grangers weren't her real parents. Why hadn't they told her anything? Maybe if she knew that she wasn't a muggleborn, she wouldn't have had such a hard time with all the insults.

Sighing, Hermione peeled off Snape's robe and climbed into bed. It felt divine.

Snape was another enigma altogether. The man she'd known for the past six years as a teacher, was totally absent tonight. Well, at least after she told him about the letter, he disappeared. But she didn't want him to bow in front of her, or refer to her so formally.

Hermione had trusted him as a professor until forth year. After that, after seeing him show Fudge his Dark Mark, she'd trusted him as an ally. And no matter what Harry and Ron thought, she was sure that Snape was the one that alerted the Order and Dumbledore in fifth year.

Oh Merlin! Harry and Ron. What were they going to think about this? It would be useful to Harry, and maybe the Weasleys were part of the Order…

Sighing yet again, Hermione let her eyelids close. It was quite late and the next day would be quite busy…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus Snape sighed as he sat down on his couch.

He could vividly remember his mother telling him about the Royal family and extracting the vow from him on his eleventh birthday. She would always tell him stories about the King and Queen and how the Prince family had been serving them for hundreds of years, and how some day it would be his turn to do so.

At first he'd thought that following orders, whomever they came from, wasn't right. Especially when he saw his father order his mother around all the time. Growing up, he had accepted the situation, seeing that they were royalty. After that, his servitude and his very soul was claimed not by one, but two masters. First Voldemort, who promised him power, then Dumbledore who offered a chance at redemption. Yet no matter how one looked at it, he was still only a servant. It was hardly a wonder that carrying out orders had become second nature to him.

Severus wanted out, of course, as any sane man would. And he secretly wondered what the Princess would think if he told her how he was treated.

Would she even care? He had had to treat her like she was the lowest of the low for six years. He had insulted her friends at every turn, taunted and undermined her bright mind where it should have been encouraged. Would she understand the length he had to go to for that particular persona? That mask? Would she understand that he, in truth, wanted only to serve her and no one else?

Would he dare, some day, to tell her that he had fallen in love with her?

Severus snorted.

That day would never come, of course. She was young…too young…and when everyone found out that she was the princess, she would have her pick at any man.

No matter. At least he would be close to her, intent and willing to offer her whatever she needed of him. He would be loyal to her only and both Dumbledore and Voldemort could go hang themselves for all he cared.

He would spy for her and only tell Dumbledore what she wanted him to know. He would help her with everything she needed. Be anything and anyone she wanted him to be.

Oh, how he wanted to laugh at the irony of it all.

First, he fell in love with the girl that reminded him so much of himself and his mother…still underage…Then he not only accepted, but was willing to take orders from her no matter what. A thing that, as a small child, he thought to be degrading and a sign of weakness.

Severus sighed and stretched out on the couch. A few hours of sleep would help clear his head. Not only that, but the Princess needed his advices. And he could only do that with a crystal clear mind.

A/N2: Please keep in mind that neither I, nor my Beta are natives, so if any mistake lingers amongst the lines, we would appreciate you pointing it out, and forgive us for overlooking it.

Your reviews are welcome. Be it good, or bad criticism, we appreciate you taking the time to read and leave us your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello my dear readers. You have no idea how happy you've made me with your reviews. And for that, I'll give you the second chapter a bit earlier than programmed. I hope you like this one as well. Love you all.

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I'm just playing with Madam Rowling's babies. :D

**Chapter 2.**

Hermione smiled as she rubbed her cheek against the soft pillow. By the feel of it, it was silk that she was covered with, and it smelled divine…

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, causing her head to start spinning with the sudden change of height level. The events of the previous night slowly started to enter her mind and a gasp left her lips.

Realizing that it hadn't been a nightmare, Hermione quickly stood from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. None of her belongings were there, of course, but she could at least look a bit more presentable, and make an attempt at controlling her wild mane.

She was still wearing her cream silk nightgown and was barefoot, so she grabbed Snape's robe from the bathroom door, put it on, and readied herself to go face him.

Apparently, he was preparing to wake her up, because he was standing in front of the door, ready to knock.

''Good morning, Princess'', he said and bowed. ''I took the liberty to have some of your clothes brought here, and breakfast should be here any minute now'', he continued as if nothing was wrong and handed her a neatly folded stack of clothes, on top of which was placed her wand.

''Thank you, sir.'' Hermione said and entered the bedroom again. That Princess nonsense would have to stop. If he wouldn't call her Miss Granger, then he would have to call her by her given name.

By the time she was dressed, Hermione's anger had built up to a level where it caused her hands to shake slightly. This behavior was absolutely ridiculous, and she wanted her potions professor back. She didn't like this side of him. Not one bit.

Snape was standing beside the table when she reentered the sitting room, and Hermione breathed in deeply. There would surely be quite a bit of protest from his side, so she needed all her Gryffindor courage to argue with him.

As she approached the table, he pulled out her chair and she accepted with a smile. She waited for about ten minutes after they started eating, but when he went to refill her glass of pumpkin juice for the second time, Hermione decided that enough was enough.

''Professor?''

''Yes Princess?''

Hermione sighed. ''No.''

''No?'', he asked puzzled.

''You've got to stop acting like this. Just forget that I'm a damn princess. I know even me sitting at this table, in your quarters is more than unusual and awkward, but please, don't be like this…'' Hermione pleaded, frustrated tears starting to gather in her eyes.

Snape was sitting as stiff as a board. Honestly, she couldn't even remember him sitting like that in the Great Hall, in front of all the students.

''What exactly are you asking of me, Princess?'', he asked slowly.

Hermione sighed yet again and stood from the table. Snape followed immediately, his perfect manners somewhat infuriating at that particular moment.

''First of all, you have to stop calling me 'Princess'. I don't care what, or who I am. I'm your student, remember that. I don't want you to change because of my status. I want you to be yourself. I know you probably hate me as much as you hate Harry, so you don't need to pretend that you tolerate me. I'm not Voldemort. I'm not Dumbledore either. You won't get any orders from me. You don't have to bow before me, and you certainly do not have to answer a question in a way that you think I'd want it to be answered. I know you are bound to protect me, and I'm sorry about that, but you have your own free will…'' She was panting by the time she finished her tirade, and was only too aware of the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

''Don't you understand? I don't want this. The only thing that I want from you is a bit of advice now and then. I'm sure the goblins will help too, but…'' Hermione sighed and started brushing away her tears. Had she done the right thing by invoking the damn vow? Was there a way for her to release him from it?

''Princess…Miss Granger…'' Snape spoke softly, but he managed to get her attention. Hermione turned towards him and waited. ''Ever since I was a boy…my father would order me around. When I took the Dark Mark, the Dark Lord was yet another figure that would do so. And when I vowed my loyalty to Dumbledore, he used the same right and gave me orders of his own. Do not for, a moment, think that I have anything against you. It has simply become…a habit…so to say.''

''Perhaps, but that habit only means that you are used to being told what to do, and do just that. That has nothing to do with the reality of your nature, your true character. And the mask you we see daily in class as students, isn't your real self either'', Hermione said and tilted her head to the left, as if inspecting something quite puzzling.

''Very good, Miss Granger'', Severus started clapping his hands as a smirk made it's way onto his lips. ''You do notice things that many overlook. You will be a great queen one day.''

Hermione blushed, but refused to break eye-contact. ''Will you show me your true self?''

Snape stared at her for a few silent moments, then nodded. ''I will tell you everything you wish to know, but I think Gringotts should be our priority this morning.''

She nodded and accepted his offered arm. Together, they stepped inside the fireplace and Snape shouted their destination. As it was a Saturday, no one would go looking for them too soon. The boys knew that Hermione usually spent her weekends either studying in the library, or in some classroom practicing new spells.

And Snape…well, no one usually came looking for him.

''You never showed me that letter you received.'' Snape commented casually, as they stepped out of the fireplace and inside Gringotts.

''That's because it turned to the moment I finished reading it'', Hermione answered as if it were something unimportant.

Snape, she noticed, kept her hand in the crook of his elbow, and his own hand in such fashion that he could easily draw his wand if the need arose. Hermione understood that the vow bound him to her in some way or another, so she didn't object, but made a mental note to ask him about it later.

''Name.'' The goblin growled as they reached him, without even looking at them.

''Severus Snape, requesting a meeting with director Ragnock.''

''What business do you have with the director?'', the goblin asked, finally looking up and sneering.

Severus' face was a blank mask, only his voice betraying any anger. ''Our business is actually no concern of yours, sir. Just tell him that the last Prince is here to see him with a guest.''

Hermione wanted to appear bored, so she avoided the goblin's curious gaze and looked around the large marble room.

''Very well. Wait here.''

''How I hate goblins.'' Snape muttered. ''They complain that wizards don't treat them with the respect they deserve, yet they offer none in return.''

Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to hold back a giggle. He was right, of course, but the goblins were indeed the best there were, for both economic skills and protection of gold. One does not simply steal from a goblin without consequences…

''This way please'', the goblin said as he returned to them and both followed.

They were led through a number of corridors and a few flights of stairs, but Hermione noticed that the goblin actually just wanted to confuse them, as the door they stopped in front of was only a few doors down from the door they'd entered.

''Director Ragnock, Severus Snape and his companion.'' The grouchy goblin announced and they saw the director's head snap towards the door and his eyes widen.

''Sharpclaw, refreshments, now!'' Ragnock barked then turned back to them. ''Princess, it is an honor to meet you. Please have a seat. You too Master Prince.''

Snape looked stunned for a moment, then quickly recovered and guided Hermione to one of the seats, taking the other one himself. His hand, however, remained placed on the forearm that held his wand, despite the courteous welcome.

''Do not worry, Master Prince. The princess is in no danger from us. She will not only lead the wizards one day, but the goblin nation as well. Her parents were our allies and friends. And we hope that she will continue that alliance.'' Ragnock said and gave Hermione a toothy -and quite frightening- grin.

''Of course, director.'' Hermione smiled in return, but made sure that there were no teeth showing. She'd read once that it was equal to a duel challenge.

''What can I help you with princess?''

Hermione cleared her throat and straightened her back. ''As you may have suspected from the presence of Master Snape by my side, I invoked the vow as you suggested. For a start, I want a list with all those that had and have the mark, and secondly, explain to me why and how are Dumbledore and Voldemort trying to reach the royal vaults.'' While it felt strange to address her professor in such a manner, she knew the etiquette required her to do so. Recognizing a title in the presence of goblins was crucial to good relations.

''Of course'', Ragnock said and retrieved a scroll from one of the drawers of his desk, then handed it over to her. ''As for those two…Tom Riddle thinks that because he has part of Slytherin's blood, he is royalty, thus entitled to the throne, if no other heir is available. That is not true, of course. If no heir had been alive, then the throne would have long ago been given to a member of the Order of the Dragon. The one that had the highest rank. If I'm not mistaken, that spot was held by a Nott. We are not so sure how they managed that, because it was usually given to the house of Prince. As for Dumbledore, his request for funding was denied before the King and Queen died, and ever since, he has returned to us with false papers that are presumably signed by the actual heir, giving acceptance to the request. Normally, you should have been informed of your status on your 21st birthday, but seeing as we found Imperioused goblins trying to make their way towards the vaults, I thought it wise to inform you immediately.''

Hermione had to blink a few times to get over the shock. ''Do you know who cast the curse?''

Ragnock shrugged. ''It has happened twice in the last ten years, the second time just last week after Dumbledore tried to gain access yet again. So we assumed it was him. The first one had Tom Riddle's signature in the spell.''

Hermione nodded and sneaked a glance towards Snape, only to see him glaring at the floor.

''Why were you supposed to inform me on my 21st birthday and not earlier?'', she asked after clearing her throat once more.

''Usually, that is the age of the coronation'', the goblin answered.

''Um…Does the use of a Time-Turner count?'' Hermione asked slowly and both Ragnock and Snape's eyes flew towards her.

''Who and when, gave you a Time-Turner, princess?'' the director asked, clearly angered. ''Those are illegal. Not even the ministry is using them, mainly because they are not finished with their creation.''

Hermione paled at that. She remembered seeing that specific room at the ministry, and what one of the devices did to that Death Eater. McGonagall had said not to tell anyone, but she had suspected that Dumbledore didn't have any more to give away and feared the other students' responsibility.

''Dumbledore. In third year'', she whispered, mortified to find out what the consequences would be.

''How old are you exactly, princess?'' Ragnock asked.

''Well…I used it a bit more than I should have…'' she said, feeling a blush raise to her cheeks. ''I had my 20th birthday on August 15th.''

Ragnock cleared his throat as he leaned forward in his chair. ''You will, of course, receive no penalty for the use of that device, as Dumbledore was the one to give it to you while you were still underage. But you will have a problem come August 15th of next year.''

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, ''Why is that?''

''Because of Dumbledore and Riddle's interference, you will have to receive the crown earlier. The law states that after the coronation you have six months to a year to get married. In your case, you will have to find a husband before your 21st birthday. Which is nine months from this day.''

''Can't we just keep it a secret?'' Hermione asked desperately.

Ragnock shook his head. ''The moment that the crown touches your head, every wizarding family automatically receives a letter informing them of the new Queen. And the sooner you do it, the sooner you will get full access to your vaults. That way, you will be able to erect wards to allow only those you give permission to enter.''

''In the letter…'' Hermione sighed, fighting back the dizziness and nausea, ''…you said that Tom Riddle is trying to gain access to the castle. What castle were you referring to?''

''Hogwarts.'' Ragnock answered. ''The castle was offered to Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw by the first royals here in Britain, to transform into a school. The castle remains in the ownership of the Royal family, but is occupied by students and professors. Of course, there are other properties around the world that await your presence, but the castle is the only one to possess so much magic.''

''I…I own…Hogwarts?'' Hermione asked in a panicked, high-pitched voice, and she saw Snape remove a vial of potion from his pocket, handing it to her swiftly.

''Calming Draught'', he said simply and Hermione didn't waste a second in gulping it down.

The potion wasn't strong enough to cause the usual lethargic state, but her nerves calmed considerably.

''I want a list of everything I own. To the last Knut'', she said after taking a deep breath.

Ragnock nodded, scribbled something on a piece of parchment and sent it away with a wave of his hand. ''What else do you wish to know, princess?''

''What does me getting the crown mean for the wizarding world and the ministry?''

A feral grin spread on the goblin's face and Hermione feared the worse. What the worse was, she couldn't decide yet.

''For a start, what you say goes. Your orders are much more important than those of the Minister. I'm sure Mr. Fudge will try to get in your good graces, if Mr. Scrimgeour doesn't get the spot. Then, he'll be the one crawling at your feet. If you continue to actively oppose Tom Riddle, I'm sure you will be the most venerated and loved Queen there ever was. All in all, your coronation will be very good to the wizarding world in terms of public peace, fair judgment and advancement . I can't say the same about the ministry though. First of all, they will lose the Aurors, as they were founded and funded by the Royals.''

Hermione swallowed hard. ''I will, of course, continue to stand by Harry's side, but I have to ask…How many will want to murder me for it?''

To her surprise, both the goblin and Snape growled at that.

''Princess, as you know, us goblins are very good at what we do. Ever since we've started this business with the wizards, everyone has forgotten our other qualities. We are the best warriors you could find in any race. Of course, no one has accepted our protection because we are creatures. But if you will allow it, you will have our protection.''

''Director Ragnock…'' Hermione said calmly, ''I don't know what you've heard about me, but I am one of those few that fight for the rights of all creatures, such as house-elves, centaurs or werewolves. From where I stand, everyone has a right to a free life, no matter who, or what they are.''

Ragnock nodded, ''I did know that, princess. That was mainly the reason I offered our protection.''

''How long do I have before I have to take the crown?''

''How long do you wish?''

''Well, I was thinking that at least until I get the Order of the Dragon together?''

''Of course, princess. I will wait for your owl. And any questions you may have, do not hesitate in sending me a letter.''

Hermione nodded. ''Any suggestions you might have for now?''

''I think you should visit one of the vaults. There are some family heirlooms that you should be wearing.''

Hermione nodded again and stood, surprised that the director would be leading them there himself.

The cart ride reminded her of the time her parents took her to an amusement park. And the feeling afterwards was almost the same as well, so when Snape offered her his arm for support, she didn't object.

Ragnock explained that the vault she was facing was actually the vault she should have been using all along as a princess, and that after the coronation she would have access to another five vaults, much bigger than that one.

The vault was full of Galleons and jewelry, but what drew her attention was a small bookcase filled to the brim with books and rolls of parchment on her family history, the Order's and her responsibilities. Knowing that she would need to read all those, she immediately shrunk it and pocketed it.

Looking around the stone chamber again, Hermione noticed a glass case on the left wall and went to inspect it. Inside the case, a tiara, most likely goblin made, a sword, a number of rings and various sets of jewelry were visible. Not knowing what they were for, she asked Ragnock.

''The tiara is goblin made and has a number of protection spells woven into it. As you have probably guessed, as a princess, you are to wear it at all times. The sword goes paired with a ring and pendant, and it's worn by the one you give the highest rank to. The one you assign as your personal chancellor and protector. Those items have the same protection charms cast on them as the tiara. The rest of the rings are assigned for the other Order members.'' He finished and showed her his own hand with a ring similar to those in the case.

Nodding in gratitude, Hermione picked up the sword and the items that went with it and headed towards Snape, who was standing by the door, watching her intently.

''I wouldn't dare to assume…'' she started, ''…but would you be my chancellor? I think it's time the Prince family gets back their rightful place.''

She could tell that the request had shocked him, but the man scowled when he opened his mouth and realized that he felt unworthy.

''Are you sure I'm the right one for the job, princess?''

''I would have no one else'', she said firmly.

''It would be an honor, your highness.'' Snape said and fell to one knee.

Not knowing what exactly she was supposed to do, but remembering some scenes from movies she'd seen with her mother, Hermione picked up the pendant and placed it's chain around his neck, the dragon coiled around the cross sparkling in the light cast by the torches. As he stood back up, she took his right hand and placed the ring on his forefinger. Then took the scabbard and tied it around his waist beneath the cloak. Finally, Hermione gave him the sword and watched in amazement as the three items started to glow as he swished the blade through the air, before placing it in it's rightful place.

Giving him a nod and a smile, Hermione went back to the case. With utmost gentleness, she took the other rings, the tiara and a few sets of jewelry before filling her bag with Galleons.

Once back to the surface, and on solid ground, they bade the goblin good bye and left the bank arm in arm.

''I think I should get some new robes. If I'm to meet with the Order, I should, at least, look a bit more presentable.''

Snape nodded and lead her through Diagon Alley and into Madam Malkin's.

''Welcome, welcome.'' The old woman said cheerfully as they entered the shop. ''How may I be of service?'', she asked pleasantly.

Hermione smiled. Although she hated shopping, Madam Malkin always made the experience fun. ''Good day, madam. I'm hoping you could help me find some robes fit for formal gatherings.''

''Of course, dear. Follow me.'' The woman said and clapped her hands. ''Will you be needing anything, professor Snape?'', she asked but Snape waved her off. The woman froze, her eyes growing wide when the flippant gesture revealed the ring upon his hand.

''Something wrong, madam?'' Hermione asked in concern.

The witch's eyes were glued to Snape's hand as she approached him. ''Is that…Is that what I think it is?''

Curious as to what the woman was talking about, Hermione walked back towards them and looked over her shoulder.

''You know what this represents?'' Snape asked stiffly, gesturing towards the ring on his finger, at the same time moving his hand slowly towards his wand.

Madam Malkin nodded, her eyes still on the ring. ''My family has served the royal family since 1523. My father was the last tailor to serve them. I never got the chance'', she said and started breathing a little faster. ''I thought it was only my imagination when the mark appeared…I thought the princess…'' She stopped suddenly and turned sharply towards Hermione.

Snape must have thought that the woman was no danger, as he visibly relaxed.

''If Master Snape is wearing that…then you… It is an honor to have you here, your highness.'' The woman finished speaking and bowed deeply.

Hermione blinked in surprise. Was this what she was going to get every time she saw someone that knew who she was?

Clearing her throat and trying to hide her embarrassment, Hermione smiled. ''Stand up, madam. And I would be grateful if this remained a secret until the formal presentation?''

''Of course, princess.'' The witch said and rushed towards the door of the shop. With a few waves of her wand, the shop was closed and the windows covered. ''Now, I believe you asked for robes? Well, I think I have just the thing.''

For the next half hour, Hermione was in and out of about twenty dress robes, to only pick five in the end. Madam Malkin wanted to just give them to her, but Hermione pointed out that the shop had been closed for the past half hour, time in which she could have sold twice the amount of clothes. After Snape picked up the shrunken boxes and placed them in his pocket, Hermione waved the witch good bye, receiving another bow, and exited the shop.

''Where to now, Miss Granger?'' he asked, offering his arm yet again.

''I think we should head back to Hogwarts. It's nearly lunch time. And if you don't mind going through the list with me?''

''Of course. I'm actually curious to see who the members are.''

Hermione smiled. It was actually quite strange how comfortable she felt with him. In fact, after she invoked the vow, she felt that no one could protect her better than him. Of course, she'd have to start training soon. She might be the princess, and the Order might exist , but that didn't mean she should be incapable of defending herself.

Hermione knew quite a bit about dueling, mostly from books and solitary training with the dummies in the Room of Requirement, alone, but nothing could prepare her better for all the threats that lay on her path than a real Master in dueling. Especially now, with the coronation coming up, she had to start learning how to duel better.

The thought of finding a husband in the next nine months resurfaced in her mind and she nearly tripped over her own feet. Hermione knew that once she was presented as the Queen, every single one of those that had ignored her until then, would do their best to impress her. Well, not that she was stupid enough to fall for that, but it would be annoying. Thank Merlin for small favors in having a man like Severus Snape to protect her from the suitors if needed be…

A/N2: Yet again, please keep in mind that English is our second language. Any mistake pointed out would be appreciated.

So I won't forget, My lovely Beta... ...edited this chapter. She's my little sister in one way or another, and I love her. Actually, this story was posted because of her in the first place.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Any review is greately appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am honestly shocked with the amount of reviews this story has received thus far. Thank you all for reading and leaving your thoughts. I hope the following chapters will be as good as the previous two.

GravityGrave: You said in your review that it was cliché… Could you please explain a bit? Which part exactly, is cliché?

annette.noble: You don't need to check every ten minutes. If I failed to mention this, I'm sorry, but I will be posting every week, either Fridays, or Saturdays.

Thank you all yet again, and to my dashing Beta, Raven.Borgia, for taking the time to look over my work and correct it. Love you lil' sis.

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!

Here is chapter three. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3.**

It was nearly dinner time when they finished going through the list containing all the names of the previous and living members of the Order of the Dragon, and Snape finished telling her something about each of them.

''You know…'' Hermione said thoughtfully, ''I think some of them really believed that Tom Riddle was of royal blood, and that's why they became followers.''

Snape nodded. ''That may be the reason, and with the concept of branding loyalty through the Dark Mark it makes sense. But such preaching must have happened before I joined the ranks, as I never heard a word of it. Sure, he thinks he will rule the wizarding world one day and that muggles and muggleborns, even some half-bloods, are unworthy of life, but that's all I have heard of his ideology and political agenda before now.''

''Are you ready to tell me who you really are?'' Hermione asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

Snape sighed. ''Are you ordering me to do so, Princess?''

Hermione huffed in annoyance. ''You're impossible'', she said and stood. The day had gone too well, she should have known that something would eventually ruin it. 'Me and my big mouth', she thought to herself as she started rolling the scroll back, and getting ready to leave.

''Princess…Miss Granger…'' Snape said quickly, but Hermione simply ignored him and continued to gather her papers. Frankly, she knew she was acting a bit unfair, even childish. But she trusted him with her life. Perhaps foolishly, she had held hope that her own trust would warrant his.

''Fine!'', he said harshly ''You want to know who I really am? I will tell you. But do not assume that you shall enjoy the sordid tale.''

Hermione stopped every movement and turned to look at him. ''I want you to tell me because you want me to know. Because you trust me not to repeat your words to dangerous ears. Not because I demand it of you. I want you to do whatever you do of your own free will, not because of an order. I've told you already, I'm not Dumbledore, nor am I Voldemort. I don't want to use you. I trust you, and hoped I'd showed you just how much today at Gringotts. If you don't want to tell me yet, then fine, but never think that I will order you around.'' Here she paused to take a breath, but her emotions were almost overwhelming. ''If your life depended on one of my orders, then yes, I would do it. Otherwise, you are free to choose your actions.'' Tears of frustration were gathering in her eyes and she turned around so he wouldn't see them.

Hermione wasn't one to cry easily, but the past forty eight hours were starting to get to her. She hoped he understood that she only wanted a friend in all this madness. Someone to understand what she was going through. Someone she could trust with her secrets, and be trusted in return. Someone she could share every new experience with. As equals.

She made a mistake in thinking that he could be that someone. Snape made it quite clear that he saw her as one of his manipulating masters. As one of those that would order him around and only use him as a pawn in a war that resembled a chess game more with each passing day.

Hermione didn't want that.

She was halfway to the door when he started speaking, making her step falter and pause.

''My name is Severus Alexander Snape. Son of Eileen Prince, a pureblood witch, and Tobias Snape, a muggle'', he said softly. Hermione turned around and saw him standing by the table, his shoulders slumped and his eyes closed. ''In my school years, I was the Marauders' perfect target, yet the headmaster never did anything to stop them. I had only one true best friend in Lily Evans. I considered her as such since we first met at the age of nine, until she became James Potter's girlfriend and I had a slip of the tongue. My parents died just before my seventeenth birthday and I joined the Dark Lord shortly after that. At first, I thought it was all about knowledge, power, and getting to know the 'fine world', as they called it. But when my former best friend was murdered, I went straight to Dumbledore and I've been spying for him ever since. I know the headmaster has no other use for me in this war, so I continue to do my job as best as I can'', he sighed. ''I wanted out of the Dark Lord's ranks as soon as I understood what he really wanted, but the vow I took at the initiation won't allow that. The vow that I gave Dumbledore stops me from defying any of his orders, and although I've been barely able hold myself upright at times, I continue. I am a proud man, Princess. I've learnt to only care about myself and do my job. I do not easily give my trust, because no one really trusts me.'' Severus finished softly and opened his eyes, but refused to look at her.

Hermione didn't quite know what to say to that. She'd heard more than she expected of him, although she somehow knew that there was more to it. One part of his speech stuck with her though, and she just had to ask.

''What exactly did you mean when you said that sometimes you are barely able to stand?''

Snape looked away and sighed, then gestured for her to have a seat. Placing the scrolls and her notes on the coffee table, she sat on the couch and waited as he poured them each a glass of Elvin wine and sat in one of the armchairs.

''The Dark Lord's favorite punishment is torture. By any means. Especially the Cruciatus Curse. As I don't always deliver news of Dumbledore's plans, I am often on the receiving end of it…Amongst other curses'', he said, his eyes glued on the fireplace. His voice sounded almost distant, as if he were stating a simple fact. But if she saw the glimmer in his eyes, she would know just how much the constant torture affected both his body and soul.

''Does Dumbledore know about this?'' Hermione asked harshly, her growing anger obvious in her tone.

Snape snorted. ''Oh he knows alright. He is always expecting me to report to him after a summoning.''

''Who heals you afterwards?'' she hissed.

''Myself. No one, with the exception of five others, is allowed to know that I am their spy.''

Hermione was fuming by that point. ''How much does my word and magic weight against theirs?'' she asked as he turned to her slowly.

''Their word is worthless compared to yours.''

She nodded and stood. ''I don't know if this will help in any way, but I'm willing to try'', she said and took a deep breath, willing her authority to shine through her words. ''Severus Alexander Snape, as of this moment, you are released of any vow, or promise, that is not related to the Order of the Dragon. So mote it be.'' Hermione spoke loudly and was quite surprised to see three flashes of light glow around Snape's left forearm, then disappear.

Hermione was afraid she'd done something wrong with the way his eyes widened. She watched with baited breath as he quickly unbuttoned his left sleeve and pulled the fabric away, to reveal a clean forearm. No Dark Mark, only pale flesh with strong veins pumping his life source beneath the surface.

''D-Did I do something wrong?'' she asked, fear lacing her trembling voice. ''Do you want me to release you from the vow to the royal Order?'' Hermione took a step back as he slowly stood from the armchair, his head still bowed. ''Please tell me what I did wrong.''

''Wrong?'' Snape asked in a tight voice, then looked up at her. Hermione's breath hitched as she saw his eyes shine with unshed tears. ''You, my princess, just released me from my worse nightmare. From, perhaps, another ten or twenty years of torture and humiliation. How could you possibly think that you did something wrong?'', he said with the same tight tone, and she thought he might be holding back a sob. ''My loyalty lies with you, princess. It would have anyway, but now I am free to be myself. Thank you.''

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. He was looking at her too intently. ''I'm happy I could help. I think I should return to Gryffindor tower now though. Both Harry and Ron are bound to ask questions.''

Severus nodded. ''Dinner just started if you wish to attend. You could say you were working with me on an assignment for some extra credit. That way you could also talk to Mr. Longbottom. I won't have you in that tower without protection.''

Hermione rolled her eyes. ''Of course.''

''One more thing before we leave, princess.''

''Yes?''

Severus breathed in deeply. ''I told you part of who I am. The rest, you'll see for yourself. But there is something else You should know as well'', he said and drew his wand.

Hermione watched in amazement as he started waving his wand over the length of his body, muttering under his breath, before his whole frame started to blur and shift. Once he was finished, she could only stand there in shock. The potions professor she'd known for the past six years was still there, but the man in front of her was…was…

''Are you planning on going into the Great Hall like this? Because I assure you, Madam Pomfrey will have to deal with quite a few unconscious girls.'' Hermione said, a bit breathless, as he eyes drank him in.

His silky black hair now hung past his shoulder blades like a silk curtain, his pale skin gained a much healthier glow to it, lips filling from the austere line, darkening into a pleasing rosy color right before her eyes. The deep lines previously marring the sides of his mouth and corners of his eyes were gone, as if simply brushed away with a thumb. His nose was still hooked, but nothing compared to how it was before, and quite a bit smaller. He was still tall, but his shoulders seemed broader and his arms stronger. Only his eyes remained those Onyx pools that she liked so much.

Hermione thought she liked him before, but now, she honestly couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was the bloody Adonis of the dark side.

Hell, not even Malfoy Sr. could compare to him.

Snape laughed. ''No. I'll leave that shock for the day of your coronation.''

Hermione nodded absentmindedly as he started replacing his glamours. How the hell could she have thought that she might have a chance with him? He deserved someone like Mrs. Malfoy, or Mrs. Zabini. Those were two beautiful women. Of course Narcissa was already married, and Adriana Zabini went through men like she went through underwear, but still…

''Shall we?'' Snape asked and offered his arm.

Hermione smiled and tried to appear as if nothing was wrong. ''Won't it be suspicious if the headmaster sees us like this?''

He shrugged. ''Who says he has to se us?''

Hermione shook her head at his cryptic answer. But took his arm nonetheless and let him lead her towards the Great Hall.

Dinner was, indeed, still in session, and would continue for the next half hour. Snape had let her go as soon as they reached the doors, but they still got weird looks from students and professors alike.

Scanning the Gryffindor table, she spotted Neville sitting across from Harry and Ron and headed his way.

''Hello boys'', she said cheerfully as she sat to Neville's right.

''Where the hell were you all day? And why did you just come in with the greasy git?'' Ron demanded, and thankfully his mouth not filled with food for the moment.

''Stop insulting professor Snape, Ronald. And for your information, I was working on a potions project with him. If you recall, I want to become a potions mistress.'' Hermione hissed in annoyance and carefully swept he hair away from her neck, exposing her mark to Neville. If he had it himself, which the list said he did, he should know what it meant.

''Yes, well, we haven't finished our Charms and Transfiguration essays because you were missing. You know we need your notes for them.'' Ron hissed back, and Hermione, once again, asked herself why she had started helping him in the first place, all those years ago.

''Well, Ronald, You'll have to make due with what you have, because I won't be giving you my notes'', she nearly shouted and before he could say anything else she turned towards Neville.

''Nev, do you think I could talk to you for a minute after dinner?'' Hermione asked facing him, but making sure that the mark on her neck was still visible.

''Sure Hermio…'' he started to say, but his eyes widened as they fell on the star shaped mark. Not wanting him to say anything he shouldn't, Hermione leaned towards him and whispered in his ear that they would be discussing the matter in private.

Neville straightened his back, nodded and went back to his dinner.

Hermione nodded once, certain that Snape had seen the exchange, informing him that her fellow Gryffindor did have the mark. As they began eating, she ignored Ron's mutterings and hissing at her, until the moment he dared to actually shout at her from across the table.

''I'm talking to you!''

Oh she was livid. How dare he! But before she even opened her mouth to reprimand him, Neville beat her to it.

''Ron, you will stop shouting at Hermione this instant, or you will regret it.''

At that comment, more than half the Gryffindor table fell silent. Some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were gaping, and even some of the Slytherins were looking at them curiously.

''Could you help me with something for Herbology, please? It's not that I can't do it, but it needs two pair of hands.'' Neville asked turning back to Hermione as if nothing had happened. As Ron was simply too shocked to retaliate, and she wasn't willing to listen to him anymore, she just nodded, stood from her seat and followed Neville out of the Great Hall.

As they reached the nearest classroom, he opened the door for her and followed afterwards. Turning around to start silencing the room, Hermione was amazed to see Neville already doing it. And not only the simple ones, but some of the most complicated she'd read about.

Finishing his task, Neville turned around and fell to one knee, much in the same way Snape had the previous night.

''I am at your service, Princess.''

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Not this again.'

''Neville, stand up please. And I'm still Hermione to you.''

Neville stood then shook his head. ''You don't understand, Princess. That is the way I am bound to call you. Only your personal chancellor and protector can call you otherwise.''

Well, now she could understand Snape's refusal. But why didn't he say the same? ''So, you understand why I wanted to talk to you?''

''Of course, Princess. I was told of my duties from a very young age, and started training shortly after I took the vow on my eleventh birthday.''

Hermione blinked. ''Training?'' She had noticed Neville taking a soldier-like position as soon as he stood, feet parted at shoulder length, arm bent over his chest to form a fist over his heart. He covered his own chest from worse damage in order to be able to protect her, one flick of his hand would bring the wand from his sleeve and give him the full advantage of the position.

Neville gave her a grin that she hadn't seen on his face before. ''Don't let yourself be fooled by outside appearance, Princess. I may look stupid and useless, I really do suck at potions by the way, but otherwise I'm not.''

Hermione gasped in outrage. ''I never thought of you like that.''

He laughed. ''No, you never did. You always encouraged me. And for that I am grateful, Princess. You believed in me when no other gave a damn. You can't imagine how happy I am that the future Queen is someone I already admire. I actually thought it would be someone like Lavender, or Parvati. Or Merlin forbid, Fleur Delacour'', he whispered after looking both ways, as if someone might hear him.

Hermione had to laugh at that. She'd always thought Neville was funny when he wanted to be, but this…this was a whole new level for him.

''So, what are you trained in?'' she asked as soon as she managed to stop her giggles. He hadn't even moved from his spot by the door, just kept grinning at her.

''The Longbottoms have been serving the Royal family ever since the Order of the Dragon was founded. We are especially trained in combat and spying. Until now, a Longbottom was always in charge of leading the front lines into battle.''

Hermione nodded, her eyes wide. Well, she could see how he was good at spying. There was nothing similar between this Neville and the one se knew half hour prior.

''All the information you need should be written in documents that you should be able to find in your vaults.''

''I didn't have a chance to look into those yet. I was too busy trying to figure out why Dumbledore wants access to the Royal vaults'', she spat, her anger at the headmaster flaring to life again.

''What?!'' Neville shouted, obviously outraged.

Hermione shrugged then nodded. ''That's mainly why the goblins sent me the letter…'' she started, then continued by telling him everything that happened since she received said letter. Well, everything except Snape's history. ''So, that's about it'', she finished a bit breathless.

Neville nodded. ''You did good to give Snape that spot. The Prince family was rumored to be the best. That's why they had it for hundreds of years. I know the Malfoys were in charge of the economy, and the Notts dealt with diplomatic matters and foreign relations.''

Hermione scrunched her nose at that. ''Well, I can see why the Malfoys were in charge of keeping the economy balanced, but I don't think I'll trust them that easily. Either way, my main concern is helping Harry with Voldemort at the moment.''

''From Ron's display at dinner I gather you haven't told them yet?''

She shook her head. ''No. But I will. I have to. In a week I plan on taking the crown, and everyone will know anyway. If I don't tell them before that, they'll be angry.''

Neville frowned. ''Aren't the Potters on that list too?''

''No. The last Potter on the list was Charlus Potter, Harry's grandfather. I guess his father didn't accept the vow on his eleventh birthday.''

''Well, we should get back to Gryffindor Tower, as curfew began half hour ago'', he said then grinned when Hermione gasped.

''Merlin, how long have we been here?''

''A little over four hours.'' Neville answered as he removed the wards on the door. ''Your highness'' he bowed then offered her his arm.

Hermione laughed, but she knew that this would become a habit. Snape did exactly the same when he lead her somewhere. They both also placed themselves between her and the rest of the empty corridor, she noticed.

They were on the fifth floor when Neville stiffened, pushed her against the wall and stood with his back to her, arms outstretched in different directions, a wand in each hand. Hermione could also feel magic swirl around her, but couldn't see anything. She tried to touch his shoulder, to ask what was wrong, but was startled to feel a barrier of some sort surrounding her. It was invisible, but tangible.

''Very well, Mr. Longbottom.'' Snape's voice came from around the corner and soon enough the man himself stepped put of the shadows.

Neville didn't move, just narrowed his eyes. Snape rolled his own. ''Ordo Draconum'', he said in a bored tone of voice.

Only then did the Gryffindor move, placing his right fist over his heart and bowing his head. ''Chancellor.''

''Am I allowed out of this bubble any time soon?'' Hermione huffed as both men continued to stare at each other.

After a few more silent minutes, Hermione was ready to shout, but saw both Neville and Snape blink, nod at each other, then turn away. Snape slipping back into the shadows and Neville offering his arm again.

''What was that all about?'' she whispered as they started walking again.

''He was probing my Occulmency shields.'' Neville answered calmly. ''The one you choose as your personal guard and chancellor is allowed to do that. If he tells you not to trust someone, you don't trust that person.''

Hermione just stared. How much more did she have to learn? Beginning the next day, she would have to start on those books if she wanted to know everything before the coronation.

Thankfully, the common room was almost empty. Only two second year girls were seated at a table in the corner, and a fifth year was reading by the fire. Neville escorted her to the staircase and waited until she entered her dormitory.

Lavender and Parvati were both asleep, so with a sigh of relief, Hermione changed her clothes and went straight to bed. The little sleep she had gotten the previous night wasn't enough to keep her awake anymore, and she had an early morning to wake up to. Thank Merlin she had finished her homework already.

A/N2: Yet again, please keep in mind that English is our second language. Any mistake pointed out would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/NI know this chapter is way over due, but I had a good reason for not updating. I won't go into details, just know that gathering legal papers for a trip out of the country with the kids and getting them all stamped by the embassy and ministry is a bitch.

So…Sorry for the lateness of this update, I hope you'll still be reading, because I certainly haven't forgotten any of you. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I will try to answer some of your questions with the next update.

DISCLAIMER: As always, I own nothing.

Enjoy!

**Chapter****4****.**

A groan left Hermione's lips as she felt the sunrays creep over her face. They were pleasantly warm, but annoying all the same. Knowing that she wouldn't be going back to sleep, she stretched under her covers before getting up to gather her clothes and shower. Her dorm mates were still asleep as it was Sunday, but they were already used to her waking up early, so they usually placed a silencing charm around their beds.

After getting dressed and her hair charmed dry, Hermione went back to the dorm and started rummaging through the little bag she had brought back from Gringotts. Finding the book she was searching for and leafing through it to find the information she needed, Hermione also pulled out the appropriate ring. The ring that surely belonged to Neville's grandfather, and should have been his father's, now belonged to him. Looking at the seal, she noticed that it was different from Snape's. The potion master's depicted a dragon coiled around a cross, where Neville's was coiled around a sword.

Shrugging, she placed the ring in her pocket, tied the bag to her belt and left the dormitory. It was seven thirty in the morning, but Hermione wasn't all that surprised to see the dark-haired Gryffindor already awake and waiting for her. She scowled though, when he bowed as he greeted her.

''Good morning, Princess.''

Hermione sighed. ''Nev, what did I tell you about calling me that?''

''And you, Princess, should remember what I told you.'' Neville pointed out.

A very Slytherin smirk spread over her lips as she fished inside her pocket and pulled out the ring. ''Well, as of now, you are to call me that only at formal gatherings.''

As expected, Neville kneeled in front of her, just as Snape had, and she placed the ring on the middle finger on his right hand. A glow similar to the one that had engulfed Snape did the same to him, then he stood and only bowed his head.

''I will do everything in my power to protect you, Your Highness.''

''Good.'' Hermione nodded. ''Now can you start calling me Hermione?''

Neville laughed. ''Of course, Princess. Shall we?''

She grinned at his teasing and went to place her hand in the crook of his elbow, but stopped as a voice bellowed from behind her.

''Princess? What the hell is going on here? Are you dating Neville now?''

Hermione gritted her teeth, but turned around to see the Gryffindor Quidditch team descend the stairs, all dressed for practice.

''I don't think it's any of your business, Ronald, but no. We are not dating.''

''Then why the hell is he calling you that?'' Ron questioned angrily.

''Because I feel like it. If you have a problem with that, you take it up with me.'' Neville said firmly as he stepped in front of Hermione. ''Now, if you'll excuse us…'' he trailed off as he turned back to her.

Hermione on her part, honestly wanted to laugh. Both Harry and Ron were gapping at Neville, the team's beaters were laughing, and the girls were almost drooling.

''You know, keep doing that and you'll be surrounded by girls'', she tried to joke, but her mind was traveling back to the image of Harry, just standing there beside Ron, without uttering a word. As always.

''Yes, well, I'm not that interested at the moment.'' Neville muttered as he lead her towards the Great Hall.

''Why not?'' Hermione almost shouted in a moment of exuberance.

He shrugged. ''For a start, your protection is more important than my love life. I have plenty of time for that after Voldemort is done with. And secondly, I don't want a girl that hasn't looked at me until now, or started really liking me because I suddenly changed.''

Hermione nodded, pretending to think. ''But there is also the thing you already have for someone. Yes?'', she asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Neville laughed. ''You know me too well, Hermione.''

''So, who's the lucky girl?''

''Ah…Wouldn't you like to know…''

Hermione swatted his arm, but didn't pry. Neville would tell her in his own time, and she respected his privacy. Although she had an idea of who the girl might be.

Breakfast went on smoothly. Both Neville and Hermione had acknowledged Snape with a nod of their heads as soon as they stepped inside the Great Hall, then walked together towards the Gryffindor Table.

Many of their peers were muttering and whispering amongst themselves at seeing them arm in arm, but neither paid any attention. Hermione could bet though, that by lunch every student in Hogwarts would have heard a rumor, or two, concerning them.

She refused to look up as their Quidditch team finally entered the Hall, but she could feel Neville stiffen beside her. What pleasantly surprised her though, was when Harry approached them, kissed Hermione on the cheek as a greeting and apologized for Ron's behavior. It were moments like these, when Hermione knew that while Harry did not stand up for her at all times, he was her dear friend still and cared about her as she cared about him.

''What do you say you get your Herbology books and we go sit by the lake? It's quite a beautiful day outside, and I want to start reading some of those documents.'' Hermione said as they stood from the table.

Neville nodded. ''I already have some books in my pocket.''

Happy to see that Neville knew her habits, she gave him a warm smile and took the offered arm.

Thoughts of the list filled her mind again. Hermione knew she had to find a way to gather the Order together without neither Dumbledore, nor Voldemort aware, or even suspecting something going on right under their noses. Some of those marked were still at Hogwarts, and it came as quite a surprise to see that most of them were Slytherins, and included their fathers and mothers. Of course, women weren't marked, but seeing as the name of the father wasn't on the list, she just assumed.

Hermione was actually curious as to some of the Death Eaters' reactions upon seeing her as the princess. Snape had told her that they couldn't talk about the mark until they were gathered in front of her. And seeing as Voldemort didn't have it, some of his minions were surely starting to question the supposed ruler.

''Well, well, well. What do we have here. The squib and the mudblood. Quite the pair you two make.'' A familiar voice drawled from somewhere to her right and she had to roll her eyes as Neville pulled her behind him.

''Need something Malfoy?'' Neville asked coldly.

Draco shrugged. ''Just what I said. You do make a perfect pair. If you two are together there is no chance for either your blood or your stupidity to go further'', he said and Crabbe and Goyle started laughing.

Placing a hand on Neville's shoulder to stop him from drawing his wand, Hermione locked eyes with the blonde Slytherin and stepped forward, tilting her head to the side and allowing her hair to fall away from the mark. ''Really now?''

All three boys palled, but only Draco managed a choked whisper of the word 'Princess'.

Hermione nodded. ''Glad to see you were educated, Mr. Malfoy'', she said politely. ''Right now is neither the time, nor the place, for a conversation, but I would like for you to summon your father two nights from now, to the Shrieking Shack.''

Draco bowed his head, careful not to attract attention to himself. ''Of course, your highness.''

''You are not to tell him why he is being summoned though. And I want to see the three of you present as well.'' Hermione said returning to her spot beside Neville. ''I also hope you know you are not to speak of this to anyone?'' The boys only nodded. ''Good. Good day gentlemen.'' With that, they continued their walk towards the Black Lake, listening as three sets of footsteps rushed towards the dungeons.

''Well, that went better than predicted'', she sighed, not sure whether the emotion behind it was relief after the favorable reception from the three, or maybe just a little aggravation at the whole 'princess' business.

Neville nodded. ''They might be idiotic and sometimes childish, but I know Slytherins are loyal to their own. My great-great-grandfather was a Slytherin, and I've heard great stories about him. One thing I've learnt from them, is that it's always a good thing to have a Slytherin as your friend.''

Hermione could only blink owlishly back in surprise, and had to remind herself that this was the real Neville, and not the clumsy boy she'd known since first year.

It was like getting to know Neville Longbottom all over again. And Hermione couldn't help but wonder if any of the other Order members were putting on a similar act. It made her wonder just who else was hiding his, or hers, true self…

Resigning herself to find out later, Hermione sat with Neville under her favorite tree by the lake and opened her book. If she was going to do this, she might as well do it right.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

For the next two days, Hermione managed to get a few others to see her mark and was quite pleased with the results. For a start, apparently not everyone was of pureblood inheritance. Secondly, even if it seemed quite rushed and strange, they accepted her legacy and their own position immediately.

Now, both Neville and Seamus were always with her these days, much to Harry's confusion and Ron's anger. She had four seventh-year Ravenclaws keeping an eye on Dumbledore and the rest of the professors, to make sure they didn't suspect anything.

There were three seventh-year and four sixth-year Hufflepuffs that she'd instructed to learn every possible thing about healing, including spells, potions and the most basic of natural remedies. And she was glad that she wasn't keeping them from their own dreams, since they all wanted a career in medi-wizardry.

The Slytherins were a bit of a problem at first. She had instructed Snape to gather all those that had the mark in his classroom after curfew. The moment se had stepped through the door, and they all saw Draco, Gregory, Vincent and even Severus bow before her, the shouting started and accusations of treachery were flying left and right.

Hermione had silenced them and started explaining. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. And, as she had expected, Theodore Nott was the first to ask in a puzzled tone how come she was the Princess if the Dark Lord was of royal blood.

''What shape does your golden mark have?''

''It's star shaped.'' Theodore answered.

Hermione nodded and showed them her own mark. ''If Voldemort truly was the real heir to the throne, his Dark Mark would have appeared on it's own. You all vowed to serve the Royal family the day you turned eleven years old and got your wand. To serve him means that you gave another oath instead. Voldemort wants power, and you gave it to him by simply believing his lies. But now that the truth is out, I hope you choose the right path.''

As one, twelve Slytherins stood from their seats and fell to one knee. ''Long live the princess. We live to serve'' they chorused.

Throwing a quick glance towards Snape, Hermione was pleased to see a smile, albeit a small one, on his lips and a proud spark in his eyes.

Telling them to continue as normal and lay low for now, Hermione dismissed the students and remained inside the classroom with Severus, Draco, Vincent and Gregory, waiting for Neville and Seamus to show up and go together to the Shrieking Shack.

In all honesty, it felt bloody embarrassing and weird to stand in front of so many and hold a speech that would convince them of her authenticity. Or any sort of speech for that matter, her brain added as she read over her noted yet again. The fact that she had every intention to help Harry destroy Voldemort was a whole new dish for the Death Eaters to swallow, as some of them had served the monster for decades.

She may be a Gryffindor, but these were bloody Slytherins. And soon enough she'd be meeting the really bad ones.

''How many are we actually meeting tonight?'' Hermione asked, not looking up from her stack of papers.

''I owled Lucius myself, and took the liberty of sending a letter to the others as well. They, of course, do not know why they're being summoned, but they know to keep it a secret.'' Severus answered from where he was leaning against his desk somewhere behind her. The three boys had taken position by the door, standing with their back straight and arms linked behind their backs.

Hermione nodded. ''Good. The more the merrier'', she said and tried to smooth down the midnight blue dress robes she was wearing.

She honestly didn't want to wear them, but Snape had suggested she wore one of her new robes and tiara for protection. He was right, of course. Some of the Death Eaters had become quite violent throughout the years, and enjoyed being in Voldemort's group. And although she would have a group of six protectors, one could never be too careful.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as they waited for her two other guards. It was nearing midnight, and as the minutes wore on, so did her nerves. It was silly. She knew that. But Hermione couldn't brush away the feeling that something was going to happen at the meeting. She had read enough about the vow to know that any of those that hadn't been given a ring could betray her. They couldn't kill her, but they could injure her quite badly. And the knowledge that she was about to step inside a room with filled with two dozen Death Eaters, fully trained and vicious, scared her.

Hermione jumped a little when the doors to the potions classroom burst open, her hand twitching towards her wand, but quickly relaxed when she saw the smiling faces of Neville and Seamus.

Her eyebrows shot towards her hairline as her eyes fell on the sword that rested at Neville's hip. ''Where did you get that?''

Neville grinned. ''This sword has been passed down from generation to generation. It was forged and especially engraved, according to orders from the first King. I'll tell you all about it one day.''

Hermione nodded. She would very much like to hear the story, but that was not the moment. ''We should be going then.'' The others bowed and they slowly started making their way towards the Womping Willow.

Neville and Draco were leading the way, Severus was on her right, while Seamus was on her left, and Vincent along with Gregory were bringing up the rear.

As Lucius was the 'elder' and head of the Malfoy family, Hermione had offered Draco to be Neville's subordinate, and the blonde had gladly accepted. He had also requested that he remain within Voldemort's ranks as a spy for her, until her coronation, or until his father requested otherwise.

It took them about twenty minutes to cross the grounds. As they reached the moving tree, the men grabbed their wands and she was once again enveloped in Neville's protective bubble. The way through the tunnel was short, but slippery, and she had to hold up her skirts so they wouldn't get dirty.

There was a constant grimace on her face as they walked. This princess business wasn't for her, really. Princesses were supposed to dress up all the time, wear make-up and jewelry. Hermione hated all that. She wasn't poised, or graceful enough to be a Princess. But there was really no way out of it all. As much as she hated her current status, she believed in her ability to change the world.

As a Princess, or Queen, she had the power to stop the blood prejudice. To put an end to those ridiculous werewolf laws. To give the house-elves equal rights. To give any magical creature equal rights, really. And no matter how much these procedures and appearances annoyed her, she knew it was a worthy cause to endure all of it for.

Inwardly, she sighed. There was time for everything. Voldemort, however, had to be the first to go. Then she had to find a…husband. That word made her stomach roll. Who the hell could she marry? There would be many that would drool at the prospect of such title after her coronation. But she had to choose wisely. It should be a man that didn't crave the power, or the fortune that came with that name. Someone that would care about the people, that wouldn't treat another differently just because they were part magical creature, or a muggle.

Her eyes flickered towards Snape for a few moments, but she shook her head almost instantly. He'd been tied down by two masters for close to as many decades, and he deserved to be free. Hermione made a mental note to free him of any and all vows after the whole Voldemort ordeal was over.

Being her chancellor, and a member of the Order gave him protection that no one, person or object, ever could. Even if he begged her at that moment, she wouldn't break his vow. He was already missing the Dark Mark, and Voldemort would send a search party for him sooner or later. His life wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

Reaching the opening of the Shrieking Shack, her heart skipped a few beats as her eyes fell on the room full of black cloaks. She understood that they were Death Eaters, but did they really have to wear black all the time? Then again, they'd come to a secret meeting in the dead of the night, where darkness was their only cover.

''Severus, Draco…What is the reason for this gathering?'' Lucius asked stepping away from the group he'd been talking to, obvious curiosity sparkling in his steely eyes as he saw the Gryffindors.

Standing up straight, Severus removed his traveling cloak, revealing the chain around his neck and the sword at his hip. ''Ordo Draconum'', he spoke clearly and Hermione wanted to laugh as the feared Death Eaters, Voldemort's best men, stared wide-eyed and mouths agape at the imposing figure of Severus Snape.

''When did he make you chancellor?'' Nott Sr. sneered. ''That spot was my father's. What did you do to make the Dark Lord give it to you?''

The elder Nott received a few disbelieving stares from his 'brothers' and Hermione could easily read 'How can you be that dense?' in their eyes.

''I knew you were a moron, Theodore, but I never imagined your stupidity could go that deep.'' Snape drawled in a bored tone. ''In fact, you are such an idiot, that you have yet to notice the Princess standing beside me.'' Several heads snapped towards her at that moment and Hermione gulped. This was it.

''Good evening gentlemen.'' She said calmly as she stepped forward, with Draco, Vincent and Gregory stepping closer to her.

''What mockery is this? How can you even suggest that the mudblood is of Royal blood?'' Nott roared. ''The Dark Lord will hear about this'', he said and turned around to leave…only to have a dozen wands pointing at different parts of his body. ''You can't believe such nonsense!'' Nott raged.

Hermione wanted to step forward and talk to the man, prove to him that she was indeed the only Royal heir there was. But she didn't even get the chance to open her mouth as a flash of purple light shot towards her and Severus roughly yanked her out of the way.

For the next few minutes, the Shrieking Shack was in complete chaos. Apparently, Nott was not the only one outraged, but he was the one to voice it loudest. Soon enough, the 'rebels' were subdued and obliviated, deciding that the issue would be mentioned again, at a later time, in the hopes that they would see reason if approached differently.

Hermione was still trembling, her hands clutching the back of Severus' robe. Why did she ever think that by taking the Death Eaters by surprise they would only smile and listen to her explanation? Stupid…idiotic…

''Your highness?'' Hermione shivered. Oh she would know that voice anywhere. The last time she'd heard it was at the Ministry, trying to convince Harry to give up the prophecy.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Hermione gathered her Gryffindor courage and stepped away from her protector, hands clapped in front of her and chin held high. If she was going to do this, the members of the Order of the Dragon were going to see a very different Hermione Granger.

A/N2: As always, many thanks to my lovely Beta, , and her wonderful ideas and suggestions. You should read some of her stories, especially the last one is quite intriguing. Love you Sweets.


End file.
